Wessen Silhouettes
by WitOverLooks
Summary: Grimms are the only people that can depower a Hexienbiest. Logic would dictate they be mortal enemies. The relationahip between Portland's resident Grimm and most infamous Hexenbiest is anything but logical. Tag along as they navigate the weird, trying and illogical.
1. Gensis

**The Bears!**

Nick Burkhardt startles awake as he instinctively gropes at his hip for his weapon. Only to catch thin air. He eyes make a practiced sweep of his surrounding, the fact that the loft seems empty doesn't diminish his alert demeanor. If being a cop has taught him one thing, it's that things are rarely what they seem. Besides, his loft has been the ground of many a battle. One of which that left him temporarily dead.

Nick lowers his guard at the sight of Adalind Schade sleeping contently next to him. Her features contorted in perfect harmony. Nick is glad she is having better dreams than he. He slowly gets out of bed in order not to startle Adalind and heads for the washroom. Passing by his sleeping child to make sure he is having as good a sleep as his mother. Slapping water on his face, Nick tries to latch on to the remnants of the fast fading dream he just had. The face that springs to mind belongs to the kidnapper he saw die just a few hours ago. _EL Cuegle. _The case is up there with some his most complicated. Nick can honestly say it's the most conflicted he has ever felt about a case. _I'm definitely not going back to sleep now._

"Nick?"

"In here!" Nick replies in a loud whisper so as not to wake Kelly. He walks out the bathroom to find Adalind propped on an elbow. Her face morphing from concern to relief when she sees him.

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Adalind confirms. "I reached out and found you missing. For a minute, I thought I was back at Sean's."

The admission brings a smile to Nick's face. He'd gotten used to Adalind putting an arm around him during their nights together. He'd missed it more than he would care to admit. Nonetheless, he was glad the two of them had progressed to the point she wasn't scared to confess something so intimate. The admission gets her kissed.

Adalind sighs contentedly, "I could get used to this." Nick chuckles lightly. He could get used to this too. Adalind raises herself up to a sitting position then pats the space next to her in invitation. Nick stretches himself on the bed and places his head in Adallind's lap.

"Want to talk about it?" Adalind asks. Nick contemplates it for a second then goes for it.

"Ever head of El Cuegle?"

"The baby eater." Nick could feel goose pimples spring up on her arm draped across his chest."

"Yeah. The gang and I encountered one yesterday. He died trying to recapture a baby he'd kidnapped earlier." Nick relays to Adalind while she combs her fingers through his hair. "I can't shake the feeling that he was right about the child."

"Let me guess," she offers. "He said something about how the child will grow up to be a mass murderer."

"Yep. Complete with a tale of how he'd once been incapable of performing the deed. I looked it up and true enough the child he spared turned out exactly as he'd envisioned."

"Naturally. They have never been known to be wrong."

Nick could feel his conflicting emotions rearing up again. That's not what he hoped to hear. He'd hoped Adalind would allay his fears. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't been exposed to this side of the world.

"Hey, hey, hey," Adalilnd says with a kiss to Nick's forehead. "You did the right thing. You couldn't let him take the baby based off of what the child might do. That's the kind of thinking that lost me Diana a few days after her birth."

"I know love, I do. My head just doesn't seem to get the message."

"Can't say I'm surprised. You do get thickheaded sometimes."

"Hey!" Nick protests. Adalind just laughs at his indignation. The interaction wakes Kelly who promptly starts crying. A still laughing Adalind lifts Nick out of her lap. "Get your thick head off. Kelly needs me."

Nick gets his revenge by hitting her on the ass as she gets out bed. She throws a wicked smile over her shoulder in response. Nick lays back and watches Adalind feed their baby. The scene is still surreal to him despite seeing it several times. His life has been upended since he found out he was a Grimm but all of it has been worth it for the sight before him. Maternal wasn't a word he would have thought up even after a thousand tries to describe Adalind but now she seems almost perfect for the role. She must have felt the focus of his attention because she suddenly turns in his direction, a gleam in her eyes.

"Jealous?" She asks. Referring to Kelly at her teat.

"Just a little," Nick admits. "Then again, I have your lips to tide me over."

"Both pairs."

Understanding comes quick to Nick Burkhardt at the same pace blood rushes to the juncture between his thighs. The imagery leads to the return of his morning wood. Adalind can see the tent in Nick's shorts as clearly as he can.

"Tale the day off," she says. "Kelly will be back in dreamland soon enough. We can spend the day properly celebrating being back together. I go back to the firm in a week." Adalind says, swaying with Kelly in her arms. "We can make up for lost time."

Nick considers the tempting offer. Screw it. He is due a break from all the chasing and fighting. "I'll take a week off. Get ready, Adalind. I intend to sample those lips all week. Both of them."

"Can't wait," she assures him with a broad smile.

"It's settled then," Nick says. "Just need to take a quick trip down to the precinct to tell the Captain in person."

Adalind makes a face at the announcement. Unsure wether Renard would be willing to allow Nick and her time together. He may even use it as an opportunity to keep Diana to himself a little longer. "Cheer up. I'm sure he'll be happy to see the back of me considering what has happened between us over the past months." Nick tells Adalind, trying to dispel her fears.

"He better."

Nick is surprised by Adalind's threatening stance. Pleasantly surprised that is. Her fuming demeanor is a turn on. Nick gets of the bed to have the first of the many lip sampling sessions he intends to have with Adalind over the week. She responds with equal fervour. The session stops once their lungs start screaming for oxygen. Nick palms Adalind cheek. Stroking his thumb across the sensitive flesh where his stubble has left a few bruises.

"I'm should shave," Nick announces.

"Don't you dare," Adalind warns. "I like the feel of it against my skin."

Juliette hadn't. He'd had to convince her to let him keep it. He wasn't going to tell Adalind that. It would just ruin the moment. Instead, he chose to kiss her some more. Making sure not to squash the suckling Kelly between them.

It's about an hour later when Nick and Adalind are ready to go on their respective short trips. Nick to the precinct to ask for a few days week, Adalind to the spice shop to ask Rosalee and possibly Monroe to babysit Kelly for a few hours. It was Nick's idea to have them babysit. 'They should get some practice in before the triplets arrive,' he said. Adalind on the other hand wanted to find out how Rosalee was dealing with the triplets discovery. It had been callous of Diana to break the new to them like that. Dina needs etiquette training.

The precinct was still buzzing from his superb undercover work, as well as the Captain's glowing praise of the department during the press conference announcing his resignation. Nick felt he could have been an actor in another life. Even experienced cops couldn't tell that hadn't actually been Captain Renard. Then again none of them had noticed Portland's Wessen life. Goes to show how much we trust our eyes despite knowing full well that appearances can be deceiving. He found Hank drumming his fingers on his desk. So zoned out he didn't notice Nick come in.

"Hey Hank," he said by way of greeting. "Quiet day today?"

"This is Portland, Nick," Hank replies, swiveling his chair to face Nick. "You should know better by now. There is no such thing as a quiet day."

"Well, at least I didn't get called out of bed at dawn today."

"Enjoying blissful moments with your hexenbiest, I see."

"Don't even start Hank. The whole experience is still surreal to me. I remember our fight in the woods. We were actively trying to kill each. Well, she was trying. I couldn't because, you know," Nick finishes with a pointed look at Hank.

"Don't remind me," Hank says with a grimace. Probably remembering the coma sex. Remembering being told about it, to be more accurate. He was too zombified to even remember what happened. "Surreal isn't the word I'd use."

"Use for what," Sergeant Wu interjects, a box of biscuits in hand. "I'm great at word games."

"Nick's relationship with Miss Schade."

"Oh that," Wu expresses with mock delight. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Got anything for us?" Nick asks Wu.

"I'm going to have to pass on that," Nick breaks in before Wu can reply. "I'm taking a few days off. I just came down to let you guys now."

"The Captain too?" Hank asks.

"Yes."

"I bet that's not going to be an awkward conversation at all." Wu says.

Nick sighs. Second guessing if it was a good idea to do this face to face. He could have easily sent an e-mail. He could see the Captain from his desk. He was on the phone. Probably plotting something with Black Claw or perhaps even the devil himself. There is no knowing if he can stop himself from breaking the bastards jaw.

"Take a deep breath." Hank says, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You just got reinstated. Fighting the Captain here, again I might add, will only put a dent in the undercover narrative we crafted. Think of the poor sergeant. He just got his job back."

"Yes. Think of the poor sergeant." Wu repeats drily.

Nick looks between his friends and lets the anger ebb from his body. He couldn't risk his friends' job. They both enjoy it. So does he. The hours may be grueling and flood into his home life but helping people was what he lived for. Protect and Serve were words Nick has lived by his entire life. Being a Grimm just took that another notch.

"Let's get this over with."

Nick walks into the Captain's office without knocking. The look Captain Renard gives him over the top of his laptop makes it clear he noticed the offense. Nick is too pissed off to care about manners.

"Can I help you, Detective?"

"Yeah. I'm taking some days off. A week to be exact."

"Okay," Renard calmly says. "Would that be all?"

Nick had expected more than that. He'd gone in there hoping to blow off some steam. He wasn't leaving before he could. "Not as long as you were hoping for, huh?"

Renard just shrugs his shoulders. "I'd rather you were around. You're one of my best detectives. You record speaks for itself. Why would I want you gone indefinitely?"

"Are you serious right now," Nick remarks as he walks closer to the desk. "You tried to kill me."

"And you cost me my mayorship." Captain Renard points out before leaning back into his chair. "Yes, I tried to kill you but I also protected you for a number of years. You've got to learn to go with the flow if you're going to be a part of our world. Think of the Wessen world like America. There are no allies. Only common interest."

"Spoken like a true opportunist."

Renard gives Nick a humorless smile. "Take the days off. I'll be expecting you back in good form. And Nick. Try not to repeat your entrance. This is a precinct. You work for me. I'm still Captain."

Nick responds with arm raised in mock salute, "Aye, aye, Captain."

"Well that when better than I hoped," Sergeant Wu says once Nick returns to his desk.

"You okay," Hank asks.

"Yeah, I'll be better once I get out of here," Nick replies. "Going solo while I'm away?

"I was thinking about that while you were in there," Hank refers to the meeting with the Captain. "Going solo is a good way to get shot. I'll probably team up with Randolph."

"I'm sure her looks have absolutely nothing to do with it," Wu remarks.

Hank gives Wu an unimpressed look while Nick chuckles nearby. "Come on man, you know I don't mix work with pleasure."

Wu holds his hands up in surrender, "I was just saying Hank."

Hank throws the empty box of biscuits at him. "Learn to shut the hell up."

Nick erupts in laughter. He's looking forward to the week alone with Adalind but he is certainly going to miss being with these two.

"Would you quit giggling already?" Hank reprimands Nick, making him laugh even more. "You better get out of here before I shoot you." Nick does as he's told but not before giving Wu a high five on his way out.

Meanwhile, at Freddy's Spice Shop Adalind is with Monroe and Rosalee. The couple have spent the time since she got the cooing at baby Kelly. Kelly seems to like Rosalee more. Always reaching out for her especially when she is in her woged Fuchsbau form.

"I'd kill to be a fuchsbau right now, " Adalind comments.

"Why?" Rosalee asks, eyes still on Kelly.

"Well you are this sexy foxy creature with gorgeous blue eyes while I'm stuck as the heinous witch of the west," explains Adalind. "Even Monroe is better looking than me."

"I wouldn't say so," Monroe disagrees.

"Adalind? What's wrong?" Rosalee asks, now standing upright to look at Adalind.

"Nothing."

"Come on. I know you were worried about your powers coming back but I thought you and Nick worked it out."

"Yeah, I told him my powers were back but he already knew," Adalind says. "But I'm still scared being a Hexenbiest is a deal breaker."

"I'm sure Nick didn't say that," Monroe replies.

"No, didn't. Truth be told, he hasn't really said anything about it," Adalind confirms. "You know what, let's just forget about it."

"Alright…" Rosalee agrees hesitantly.

"How did it go at the sonographer's?" Adalind asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"The triplets are doing fine. Thank God, Us on the other hand, we are…" Rosalee motions her hand to Monroe for help.

"Panicking," he offers.

"Yep. Panicking seems like the most accurate word."

Rosalee nods her head. She and Monroe had already been panicking at the thought of having a child knowing the possible defects the child may have due to their differing genes. Add Diana's revelation that they were having triplets and the constant danger lurking beneath Portland, and yes, panic seemed accurate.

"You two have prepared for this. You'll be fine," Adallind tries to reassure them. "Take me for instance, I was completely unprepared for both of mine. Hadn't given any serious thought to being a mother but here I am. I love being a mother and I have people like you guys to help me out."

"Friends you can dump your child on while you and Nick have a…um… sleepover," Rosalee says in a teasing voice.

"Great job honey," Monroe congratulates his partner. "I don't think I've ever seen a hexenbiest blush. That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."

Adalind rolls her eyes at Monroe's comment yet continues to smile. "We all know this is an investment for when the triplets arrive."

"You best trust we'll be calling in the favour," Roalee agrees, placing her arms around Monroe's neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "Bludboten aren't known for their patience."

"No we are not."

Adalind smiles as Monroe bends for another peck. The three of them are interrupted by the bell announcing Nick's arrival. "I'm starting to think it's virtually impossible for you to keep your hands of her, Monroe."

"Stones and glasshouses, Nic," is his reply.

"Touché.'

Nick greets Adalind with a quick kiss as if to prove Monroe's point. "Time to go."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Adalind responds.

Nick and Adalind were on their way three goodbyes later. They decided to take Nick's car since they'd be back for Kelly. Adalind puts the groceries she got earlier into the back and takes the passenger seat next to Nick. She asks how it went with Captain Renard after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Better than I expected," Nick tell her. "He is acting like everything is back to normal. As if the past few months didn't happen."

"He gave you the speech about going with the flow, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," a surprised Nick replies. "How did you know?"

"He told me the same thing when I got back looking for Diana."

"Hank had to talk me out of breaking his jaw this morning."

"I'm not sure if I would have," says Adalind. "How is Hank dealing with the El Cuegle thing?"

"Pretty well, I think. He got used to wessen have powers very quickly. As soon as we convinced him he wasn't crazy, that is."

"Believe me, even other wessen find El Cuegle strange. I feel bad for them in fact. They didn't win the amazing powers lottery."

"And you did?" Nick asks.

"There are perks to being a Henxenbiest, Nick."

"Show me," Nick says. The remark coming of more as a challenge than a request. Adalind takes a moment to look at Nick to make sure he's being serious. Nick returns the look making sure to inject every ounce of certainty he can muster into it. Adalind, acknowledging his seriousness, woes into her hexenbiest form. She looks Nick's way expecting him to revolt at her hexenbiest form but she finds him looking at her in anticipation.

"Hands off the wheel," she orders. Nick obeys immediately. He watches as Adalind drives the vehicle, bypassing cars on the road using her telekeneis. Her finger in an anti-clockwise gesture for a left turn and clockwise for the opposite. Nick still has control over the acceleration but he's hands are free of the wheel as thought he was showing off on a bicycle. Nick winks at every unbelieving motorist they overtake with the widest grin on his face. He eventually has to take over once they make it to a traffic stop. Adalind wages back into her human form.

"Holy crap, that was… Holy crap!" Nick exclaims.

Adalind just beams beside him. To think she'd been worried he'd pull back once she started using her Hexenbiest abilities. She couldn't have been more wrong. This has been the most excited she's ever seen Nick. The look on his face is like that of a little boy whose been taken on his first motorcycle ride on the SH 85.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excitable."

"That was mad fun!" Nick cries out. Turning to look at Adalind, he says, "I can't believe you've been holding out on me.''

"I haven't used it much since the suppressant wore off."

"Why not?"

"Things were going great between us. I didn't want to risk losing you over my powers."

Nick was silent for a while, the joy at the display of her powers having ebbed away. There wasn't much he could say to Adalind. Everything he could say he already did several times. _One more time shouldn't heart. _

"We've had this conversation before, Adalind. I'm going nowhere. Neither are you and Kelly. Not again. We're in this together."

"I know Nick. I'm sorry I keep bringing it up."

"You can go full hexenbiest whenever you want," Nick says.

"Really? It doesn't gross you out?"

"Not at all," Nick assures. "I've seen worse wessen, believe me. The only wessen that gross me out are Lebensauger."

"Ewww," Adalind expresses. "Where did you meet one."

Nick just shakes his head. "It's a long story."

Nick tells Adalin the story of Ryan Smulson for the rest of the journey. An intern at the precinct who'd gone on a killing spree against other wessen because he believed Nick was being too lenient. Even adopting the Sterbestunde G, the sigil of a particularly brutal group of Grimms who went as far as to kill children. The tale continued into the loft where Adalind went about preparing for an early lunch.

"Need me to do anything?" Nick asks, offering his help with the meal.

"Nope," Adalind responds with a smile. "Just sit there looking pretty. You're my eye candy. Get on with the story."

"The imagery of a Lebensauger may just ruin my appetite." Nick answers. "Besides, my Italian ancestors would haunt me if I let you make a Ribollita dish by yourself."

"Fine. You can wash the cabbages and celery. I can still ogle you that way."

Nick does as commanded. He and Adalind work in tandem. She cuts the vegetables up once he's done washing them. Nick goes to light the stove but can't find a single match nearby. Probably because he'd been eating out since Kelly and Adalind had left for Renard's,

"I can't seem to find…"

"Don't bother," Adalind interrupts. She flicks her wrists twice making the stove light by itself. Nick stares at her as she works a bottle of Chianti. Adalind pretends not to notice his stare at first but then the small lift of her lips betrays her. She tugs her a strand of loose hair behind her ear and peeks at Nick beneath her lashes. Nick winks at her, making her smile.

**A Hexenbiest Has Never Been Hotter.**


	2. Exodus

This was intended as a one chapter story. A quick one shot. That said, I feel compelled to develop it due to the response it has gotten. This chapter is centered on the precinct.

* * *

"He's back!"

Nick gracefully accepts the hollering and pats from his colleagues as he strides into the precinct. He's been gone for a week and they act like he's back from deployment. His smile flickers out a little once he sees the Captain.

"Nice to have you back Nick," Captain Renard says. "I hope you are well rested and rearing to go."

"So do I" Nick replies, taking the Captain's outstretched hand.

"That wasn't as tense as I expected," Sergeant Wu says with a disappointed look on his face. "I was hoping for an Attitude Era type staredown."

"Didn't know you were a wrestling fan Wu," an appearing Detective Randolph butts in. "Savage or the Hulkster?"

"Savage! 'Ooh Yeah,'" Wu imitates, striking the iconic promo stance.

Randolph chuckles to herself lightly before nodding Nick's way. "Welcome back Burkhardt."

Nick nods back in acknowledgement. "See you later, Hank."

"Later Randy," Hank replies before turning his attention to the openly smirking duo in front of him. "Not one word from either of you." The culprits lift arms up in mock surrender. Wu gives Nick a knowing look over his shoulder as he returns to his post.

"What's on the agenda," Nick finally asks.

"A couple of missing kids." Hank hands nick a thick case file. "All went missing the weekend before last."

"I remember that. Adalind was freaked out when it came over the news."

"How is she by the way?" Hank asks.

"She's great. We spent almost all week together. I could tell it's been a while since she had time to just decompress."

"Yuck," Hank reacts. "You sound like a man back from his honeymoon."

"I feel like it," Nick confirms. "Back to the case, you guys got any leads?"

"All the kids went to the same Catholic School down on 7th. Some of them were from the Church's orphanage. Randy…"

Hank stutters at the sight of Nick's raised brows. "Detective Randolph called the orphanage earlier. Said they'd send down whoever runs the joint."

Three women, dressed in the garb of Catholic sisters make their way into the precinct common area is if compelled by the cosmos. Hank and Nick fix gazes on them, believing them to be the intermediaries they've been waiting for. The two detectives get on their feet to approach the sisters but then the Captain steals their thunder. Escorting the ladies into his office. Holding a finger up to Hank and Nick in the gesture for a moment.

"What is he up to now?" Hank wonders aloud.

"You read my mind," Nick echoes.

It takes more than a moment before Nick and Hank can finally talk to the three Catholic Sisters. The three of them in the plain attire recommended by the Church. The dress and its accompanying headdress serve its intended purpose. All three sisters have an air of authority and confidence, although the eldest one of them seemed distraught. Clutching a large embroidered handkerchief in her hand.

_Probably has something to do with the missing orphans. _Nick thinks to himself.

Hank handles the introductions. "I'm Detective Griffin and this here is my partner, Detective Burkhardt. I want you to know the whole department is focused on finding the children and bringing them home."

"Thank you Detective," the youngest one replies. Youngest here is not a relative term. Despite her height advantage over the other sisters, the youngest couldn't be more than 23. That said, the eldest of them is probably in her mid forties. Give or take. The youngest introduces herself as Sister Abigail. The eldest is Audrey and the other Joan. "How long is this going to take? We have to get back to our duties."

"We have a few questions for you," Nick answers. "It shouldn't take long."

All five of them take adjacent seats. The detectives go their usual routine they've mastered since being shoved headfirst into the Wessen world. Hank goes first while Nick observes for any inadvertent woges. "Have any of you had personal contact with any of the kids?"

"Of course," Sister Abigail replies. "Each of us teaches a particular subject so we have to interact with the children on a daily basis."

"Would you say any of the interactions have been problematic?"

"Problematic?" Sister Joan echoes before Sister Abigail can reply.

"Yes. We were all children once. It's not uncommon for kids to act out or even turn violent on occasion."

"We've had the usual skirmishes but that's nothing out of the ordinary. Ours is a religious school based on order. It's rare for as to have problematic encounters with our students. Even those we do have are few and far between."

Nick picks up the questioning after a look from Hank. "Be honest sisters. The Catholic Church has been wracked with scandal after scandal over the past decade or so. I find it hard to believe everything is as serene as you are making it out to be."

"What are you implying?" Sister Audrey asks. Speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm asking if this is a runaway instead of a kidnapping."

"That doesn't make any sense. I don't know what happened but they would not just run away. How dare you accuse us of such a thing?" Sister Abigail asks in visible anger. Nose flaring, eyes squinting.

"I'm just saying…"

"You're only implying we and/or maybe some others in our organization may have been abusive and that's why the children have disappeared." Sister Audrey says, a sympathetic look on her face. "I get what you're doing. Really, I do. I'll probably do the same in your shoes but a few bad apples shouldn't condemn the barrel to the dumpster. We've also heard about the recent cases of police brutality. Tell me something Detective, do you think the entire police force should be decommissioned because of it? The better ones along with the few bad?"

Nick stays speechless. Answering a rhetorical question is always a daft move. Even more so when the answer is as clear as this one.

"Is there anyway we can contact you should we have more questions?" Hank jumps in.

"Via the Church," Sister Joan replies. "Obviously, we own no phones of our own."

"Would that be all?" Sister Abigail enquires.

"Yes, that would be all for now. You may go."

The Sisters make their way out of the precinct after first saying goodbye to the Captain. All three of them planting chaste kisses on his cheeks. Hank waits till they are out of earshot before asking Nick if he got anything.

"No, I pushed hard but I got nothing. They're not Wessen. Either that or the proverbial Catholic self-control is at work here."

The conversation lulls until Hank bursts out into boisterous chuckles. "You got schooled!"

"Shut up!" Nick responds. That just makes Hank laugh longer and louder. "Are you going to laugh all day or are you going to help me find the missing kids."

"Low blow Nick," Hank says. Immediately sobering up.

"We got nothing Hank. Our only lead just turned out to be a nothing burger."

"That wasn't our only lead. We'll be interviewing some of the foster parents later but that's just a formality. Our real lead is this." Hank hands Nick a light pamphlet. Heading the front page of the pamphlet in big bold letters are the words, "**Occultatum Libera**" and a large claw mark. Nick peruses the pamphlet, realizing it is propaganda material for wessen children. Complete with bullet points about how they were the dominant species once, but now lived in fear of the Kehrseite - ordinary humans. It was specifically designed towards foster children. Children who had to live with Kehrseite foster parents. Parents who knew nothing about raising wessen children and the unique challenges that come with it. It promised them they would no longer have to hide their abilities and would no longer be thought of us liars and wolf cryers whenever they dared to explain the strange things they saw.

"Why are didn't you show me this earlier," a fuming Nick asks Hank.

"The Captain thought it best to let you enjoy your days off with peace," Hank replies. "And before you go charging into his office, you should know I agreed with him."

Nick settles back into his chair. He'd been about to do just what Hank had predicted He is trying and failing to latch onto his initial burst of anger. He'd enjoyed every minute of his time away with his family. Being around Kelly and Diana had been equally as amazing. He couldn't fault Hank for looking out for him. The Captain is a different story. He used to be a part of Black Claw. The faction had been dormant for some time now but there may still be remnants of them left.

"Where did you get it?"

"Some of the foster parents found it in their kids' room. Black Claw seem to have recruited the children to fill in their empty ranks."

"Child soldiers. That's a new type of low fo them."

"So how do you want to go about this?" Hanks asks.

"We'll finish up here then go see Monroe later. Maybe he can ask around. Someone is bound to know where Black Claw is hiding the children," Nick says.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two detectives spend the greater part of the day interviewing foster parents who had no clue their children were Wessen. Every single one of them balked whenever Nick ventured to ask if they'd notice any physical changes in their kids. Most of them put the children's mood swings to puberty and adolescence. Nick had no doubt the missing children were indeed Wessen. Their folder proved almost of all of them had had multiple homes in a short time. Mostly for strange occurrences or experiences that seemed to plague them wherever they went. One family had kicked a kid out because they'd claimed he was possessed and would fang out whenever he was upset.

_A Lausenschlange._

Nick and Hank cut frustrated figures by the end of the last interview. Every lead of theirs had hit a dead end. Knowing Black Claw is involved seemed irrelevant. Their best hope is to go direct to the Wessen World. Maybe even call on Bud and the Lodge.

"This is going to be a long day," Hank exclaims out loud.

"Tell me about it," Nick agrees. Suddenly having an urge to call Adalind. Her voice has become soothing to his ears. Nick fishes his phone out of his pocket, unable to resist the temptation. The line goes live for a few seconds before Adalind picks up.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" Adalind says from the other end of the line.

"Just another day at the office. You?"

"Same old, same old. It's funny. I feel like it's the same but different, if that makes any sense. "

"It does, totally."

"Why do I feel like you're just agreeing because it's me," Adalind says with a smile in he voice.

Nick smiles at her playfulness. "You should have been a detective."

"I couldn't stand the late hours. You know what I would rather be doing."

"Oh, I know," Nick confirms. His voice dropping an octave. "I've had a week full of lessons on what you like."

"Do you have a reason for calling Detective Burkhardt? Or did you just call to tease me?" Adalind purrs at the other end.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to call you, Miss. Schade."

"Awwww. Missing me already, are we?"

"Something like that. I needed a pick-me-up. A case is kicking my ass."

"Is it about the missing kids we saw on the news?"

"The very one. Turns out the children are Wessen and Black Claw has convinced them to leave the safety of their homes to pick up their senseless crusade."

"That's horrible!" Adalind cries out. "The Resistance and Royals tried the same thing with Diana. Thank God she's with us now."

"Speaking of Diana, I think I found the perfect school for her."

"Do enlighten me."

"We'll talk about it when I get home," Nick explains. "I've got to get back to work now. Thanks for the pick-me-up."

"I bet you wish we were home right now. Enjoying another lazy day."

"You have no idea." Nick says. "Talk to you later love."

"Later."

Nick ends the call with a tender look on his face. He felt more centered. He would love to be home right now with his family but he is needed here. Other families have been splintered because of something that he was partially responsible for. The kids had been gone long enough. He needed to get them back.

"Are you blushing? You almost make me less cynical about relationships," Hank says, swiveling in his chair to face his partner.

"I thought you faith in relationships was restored. Not wit the not-so-subtle peeks at Detective Randolph there." Nick turns in her direction. Compelling Hank to do likewise. "Oh I'm sorry. Randy, was it?"

"That's cold man," Hank replies. "You are barking up the wrong tree there."

"We'll see." Nick says.

"The Captain wants to see you," an officer informs Nick and Hank. The two walk in to find Detective Randolph already present. The Captain gets right down to it without ceremony. "We've got a new lead on the child disappearances. The tip reports the sound of crying in some storage units on the outskirts of town. S.W.A.T. team is en route. I'm tagging along with you on this one. Detective Randolph too. It was her case before Nick's return. I'm sure she'll like to see it through. Any objections?"

No objections are forthcoming. "Alright then. Nick, you're with me."

Nick and Hank share a look but comply anyway. They both grab their jackets and hop into their respective cars. Nick in Renards', Hank in Randolph's. The latter two falling back into the ambience they've developed over the past few days.

"What's with Burkhardt and the Captain?" Randy asks Hank.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't that long ago when they were throwing public shots at each other. Now their supposedly getting along fine?"

"Their fight was staged for that undercover op remember?"

"Yeah right," Randy says in a sarcastic tone. Quickly changing the subject, Hank goes on to tell her how the case was developing, the clues they've collected thus far and the people they'd interviewed. Randy's eyes lit up when he got to the Catholic Sisters.

"Wait," she says. "One of them was named Sister Abigail?"

"Yeah. Sisters Joan, Audrey and Abigail."

"Is she a member of the Wyatt Family by any chance?"

"I didn't catch her last name."

"Wait till Wu hears about it," Randy tells Hank. "Were they attractive?"

"They were Nuns," Hank replies.

"They were sisters," she corrects. "Small difference but I'm not hearing an answer."

The enclosed space suddenly seems too intimate for Hank. "The habit they had on made it hard to notice either way but no. I wouldn't say they were attractive. "

"I bet you Ed & Red's you'd find them attractive if they were in something else."

"I doubt that," disagrees Hank.

"Oh please, I know the power of the visual," Randy points out. "I remember my days as an officer. Most of the criminals I cuffed spent the time to jail hitting on me. Apparently men really do like women in uniform."

"I plead the fifth," Hank says.

"Good choice. We're here."

Randy maneuvers into space behind the Captain. Sean Renard and Nick spent the entire journey in silence. Each man left to his own thoughts. The thoughts mainly revolving around how awkward the situation was. Renard had no idea what he was thinking. He'd had some dumb ideas in his time but riding with Nick must have been the dumbest.

The place is swarmed with onlookers. Officer Franco approaches the four of them. "I'm sorry Captain. We couldn't keep them away."

"Don't worry about it," Renard replies. "Tell me what happened."

The four of them follow Officer Franco as he leads the way to the body laying prone on the ground. An adult man probably in his early forties. There is a huge gash where his stomach should be, revealing his entrails. It's a gory sight. North to him are words written in what looks to be the victim's blood.

"A drifter found him about 20 minutes before S.W.A.T got here." The officer begins. "He has no i.d on him. Neither is he in the system. A true John Doe."

"Any sign of the missing kids?" The Captain asks.

"They were here but they must have been moved. We found some food packets. The units were hollowed out to make some sort of giant hall for bunk beds and other items."

"Who called in the tip?"

"That would be the manager. He'd come back from a family emergency to find the units occupied. Naturally, he took no chances and called us."

"Detective," Renard addresses Randy. "Could you follow Officer Franco here and get the manager and drifter's testimonies?"

"Yes Sir."

Randy gets some distance before Renard deigns to speak again. "I know him." he says undertone.

"Who?" Nick asks.

"Lucien. Lucien Petrovich. One of the leaders of Black Claw. He was responsible for the murder of the mayor-elect before me."

"Andrew Dixon,' Hank says. The Captain nods

"Lucien was a Mauvais Dentes."

"Aren't those things supposed to be unstoppable?" Hank asks. Looking to both men for confirmation. The sound of Renard receiving an incoming phone call interrupts Nick before he can ask some questions of his own.

"Yeah. A Grimm was the only thing that could stop them, supposedly."

"What the hell could have done this?"

The Captain returns from receiving the phone call. "The missing children have been found," he says. "We are still performing a head count but most of them seem to be accounted for. They all showed up at their respective homes."

"Just like that?" Nick asks.

"Just like that," Renard replies. "This is no small feat. Taking down a Mauvais Dentes and in this fashion? You would not want to cross paths with whoever did this. I guess Black Claw got the message." Nick and Hank follow Renard's outstretched arm to the writing on the wall.

**Let My People Go.**

* * *

**[ Next: Revelations ]**


	3. Revelations

Apologies for the long wait. Finally got a few days off work. I hope this serves as a welcome distraction during these times of uncertainty. I believe I have conflicting tenses throughout the story. Please bear with me. Everyone stay safe.

* * *

Portland's best and finest have their hands full. The now found children were the focus of the precinct. Renard was barking orders, trying to keep the press away and getting the kids processed before they could be released. The kids for their part seemed more cavalier about the situation than the adults. The older kids that is. The slightly younger kids seemed entranced by their predicament. The boys were amazed at being in a police station, watching them work first hand.

"How do you want to do this?" Nick asks Hank, who scans the over two dozen kids - technically witnesses - they had to interview. The waiting room was at capacity.

"We can't process all of them by ourselves," he responds. "That could take days. Besides, their parents will want to have them back home as soon as possible."

Officer Wu walks over to the two detectives. "Spoke to the truck driver who found them. Says he saw the group walking aimlessly by the side of the rode and stopped to ask where they were headed. Called it in when he noticed they lacked a chaperone." Wu glances around the room. "What's the plan?"

"Still working on it."

"Well work faster. We all know it won't be long before the Captain wants to give a press conference." Wu supplies.

"Call in the reserves?" Hanks asks a moment after the officer departs.

"My thoughts exactly," Nick confirms.

The two detective go about rounding up their colleagues. Things should go a lot easier and faster with their help. The detectives take a child each to their desks, aiming to treat the interview like a conversation rather than an interrogation. The other detectives are to pass Hank and Nick their notes later.

The interviews go on without anything out of the ordinary. The children all seem to have the same backstory. Orphans or foster children, felt discriminated against, told to wait for a black van after school and answer black claw's call to liberate themselves and others like themselves. Nick felt bad for them. Most of them lived with Kehrseite who had no idea what they were going through. Their ordeal reminded him of Trubel.

Nick and Hank's newest witnesses were twins. Aged between 11 and 15, as far as Nick could tell. The girls held unto one another's hand as they took seats opposite the detectives. Nick went about the routine line of questioning.

"Can you tell me how you guys ended up where you did?"

"Some friends and us decided to run away and join, you know…"

"Black Claw," Hank supplies.

"Yeah," the other twin confirms. "We met up with them some distance away from school and got into the van they told us would be there."

"Do you remember the make and mold of the car?" Nick asks. "I mean, can you describe it."

The girls exchange quizzical looks. "It was black, the door creaked whenever it was opened. Sorry, we're not that good with cars."

"Don't worry about it," Hank replies. "You're doing fine. Do you have any idea where they took you?"

"Not really. The van had no windows. The ones in the front seat wear rolled up all the way."

The interview continued in this fashion until the twins decided to ask a question of their own. They'd combed the precinct interacting with all the other kids but still could not find what they where looking for. Rather who they were looking for.

"We have a question," a twin says. "If you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Nick says.

"Are we all here? I mean those of us who were taken. Or are some somewhere else?"

It is the detectives' turn to share a look. "Everyone found with you is right here. In this station."

"They told us they got everyone out."

The remark gets the detectives' attention. The had been no mention of a third party in any of the previous interviews.

"They?" Hank probes.

"They told us not to say anything."

"Who did?" Hank tries again.

"The people we set us a free," one of the sisters reveals.

"We'd been there for a few days," the other sister continues. "When we heard what sounded like fighting outside. There were four, I think. We met another girl there. She was there before we arrived. She took care of us. All of us."

"Is there anything you can tell us about her?" Nick asks.

"Not really. We don't even know her name. The people there just called her Mama Bear."

"I can't believe we left her there."

"We thought she'd been rescued too," the other twin says. Trying to console her sister who has tears streaming down her face. Her dismay makes her woge involuntarily. Her sister also woges into an Eisbiber, dabbing at the tears on her sister's cheek with a handkerchief. Nick tries to avert his eyes from the scene but succeeds a moment too late.

"Grimm!"

The children scream. Falling over in their rush to get away from Nick. Nick reaches out to in an attempt to stop the fall but the gesture just makes the girls more desperate.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Nick tries to say but the girls are in full out panic. Everyone looks over at Nick and Hank trying to judge the cause of the commotion. Wu comes running over to the huddle girls who quickly grasp his legs, their arms pointed at Nick, fear in their eyes.

"It's okay. Calm down," Sergeant Wu tries to sooth the children. Knowing what they were going through. Wu quickly ushers them away from Nick. Giving him a nod as he does so. Their colleagues continue to stare for a minute before going back to their tasks.

"Sheesh," Hank remarks, as he bends over to retrieve the spilled contents of his desk. The twins' handkerchief amongst them the items he absentmindedly puts into his desk drawer. "I don't think I am over going to get used to that."

"Me neither," agrees Nick. "This is why we often do this in the interrogation room."

"Tell me about it. Your ancestors must have done some messed up things to be this infamous."

"Lobbing of heads will get you that level of infamy. "

"Point taken. Aren't you getting sick of being painted this way?"

"You have no idea."

Hank lets out a chuckle before replying: "Says the Grimm to the black cop."

The rest of the day is spent retrieving notes from their colleagues, passing word around that a kid is still missing and partaking in Captain Renard's press conference. Nick is exhausted by the end of the day. Without making any sort of progress into the case. The next lead is dependent on if they can trace whomever owns the warehouse the children were housed. He or she is sure to have used shell companies but Nick has faith in the IT department. Picking his stuff up to leave, he experiences a light bulb moment. Getting him to fish his phone out of his pocket and make the call.

_I have an entire department at my disposal. _

"Oh Nick. It is so nice to hear from you," Bud Weisner says over the phone. "My wife and I have been so worried. Errm…not about you alone. The missing kids too but it would be so bad if we lost our Grimm. The other wess…"

"Bud!" Nick exclaims.

"Oh sorry there Nick. I got carried away," he apologizes. "To what do I owe this phone call. Not that its an issue per se. I am always willing to help out. Do you need work done on your fridge."

"No Bud, the fridge is fine," Nick assures him. "I am calling to ask a favour. Yes, we found the kids but one of them is still missing. I need you to have the Lodge on lookout just incase they stumble unto something."

"Sure! No problem. We are all willing to help considering all you've done for us."

"I hope so," Nick replies. "Oh and Bud, one more thing. Send word to the Mellifer too. They usually have access to the grapevine. Tell them we're looking for the owner of this warehouse. The address is…"

"Not to turn you down or anything Nick," Bud butts in."You know I and the Lodge are always willing to help but I can't say the same for the Mellifer. Not anymore anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well considering you let the Mellishwuler die and aided the Hexenbiest that killed her. The same Hexenbiest you are currently living with."

Nick concedes the point. He forgot the law firm Adalind worked for had been embroiled in a battle with the Mellifer. He was naive then. He could understand their ire but then again, a child's life was still on the line. A point he made to Bud.

"Alright," Bud says. "I'll do my best but I make no promises."

"Thanks Bud."

Nick ends the conversation optimistic. The Wessen world often has protocols and information systems that surpass that of the human world. Parting ways with Hank, Nick leaves for home. He is taken aback by how much he is looking forward to going home. A feeling that he hasn't had since he and Eve's - née Juliette - relationship went down the drain. His apartment used to be so bland. Just a spot to rest his head. Not the home it now is.

Nick finds Adalind in their makeshift living room. Diana had been clamoring for a television so Adalind and he made the arrangements. He could see her silhouette in the couch next to Adalind.

"Hey." Adalind says by way way of greeting.

Her voice barely audible in an attempt not to wake up Diana. A failed attempt it proves to be as Nick nudges her awake when he leans in to plant a kiss on Adalind's lips.

"Sorry," Nick apologizes. "What do you say I take you bed to now?"

Diana holds her arms up to Nick in reply. Nick obliges by scooping her up into his arms and making the short trip to the bed behind him, tugging her in.

"What are you watching?" He asks upon his return. Mimicking Diana's prior pose, Nick places his head in Adalind's lap.

"Some horror movie Diana found boring. She was excited to see her Dad on the tele." Adalind replies. "I'm told you guys caught a break in your case."

"Not exactly. Someone went in and did our jobs for us."

"Any clue who?" The Hexenbiest asks, combing her fingers through the Grimm's hair. Nick felt the turn on as she scratches his scalp lightly. The effect was almost erotic.

"Mmmm," he sighs contentedly. "That's nice. No clue love. We interviewed the kids today but they were too scared to say anything."

"Let me guess," Adalind remarks. "They saw the nebula of your eyes and freaked out."

"Yeah," Nick replies. Turning his head to face Adalind's. "I know as a cop I shouldn't be the one to complain but the way I'm judged is honestly starting to bother me."

"A cop complaining about stereotypes. I didn't think I'd ever see the day," Adalind jokes. "I'm just teasing. As a lawyer, I can't tell you the number of times I have raised the case that my client was targeted based on some ethnicity, creed, gender or whatnot."

"With your track record, I'm sure they did the crime," Nick answers with a small smile on his face.

"You know what? They often did."

Nick bursts out a chuckle while Adalind grins. Proud to have induced the chuckle from her partner. Sobering up a little, she continues: "In all honesty, like most things, stereotypes depend on when and how they are used. As a cop, I'm sure you've been in situations where making a judgement based on a stereotype alone has saved your life. True?"

Nick nods in confirmation. "Some Wessen on the other hand have earned their stereotype. The prejudice against my kind is warranted, to be honest. Although our hatred for Grimms is on par with none. As our mothers found it mine's peril."

Nick winces at the memory. "I never apologized for that."

"You don't have to," Adalind assures. "The sins of the mother shall not be visited upon the son."

"I guess I should count my self lucky you've become such a good girl."

Adalind shakes her head. "Don't be so sure about that. I am still a bad bad girl, my dear Decapitore, but just for you."

"I like the sound of that," Nick manages to get out before Adalind blesses him with a sloppy kiss. The couples romantic cocoon is pierced by the Nick's phone. The caller ID confirms it is a call from Monroe.

"Hey Nick. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yes but don't worry about it," Nick says. "What's up?"

"I saw your Captain's press conference this afternoon. I need to introduce you to someone," says Monroe. He and Nick schedule the meet up for the next morning. Nick would have to get there before he could clock in at the precinct. Not that it matters much. He has been working overtime for a couple of years now. Nick raises an eye at the address Monroe gives him.

"Isn't that where most of the missing kids school?" He asks.

"Yes," Monroe confirms. "The person I want you to miss works there."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Problem?" Adalind enquires after Nick gets off the phone with Monroe.

"Not sure," he replies. "Monroe wants me to meet him at a church tomorrow."

"I can't remember the last time I was in one," remarks Adalind.

"That's because you're a bad, bad girl," Nick echoes with a glint in his eyes. "Where were we?"

Adaliind subscribes to the age old adage of _show, don't tell. _They spend the time after talking about everything and nothing before their respective days start taking a toll, forcing them into bed and the sweet abyss of sleep. Nick so enjoys the night that he plans to do the same thing the next day. Movie night with the family.

The sun announces the start of the day. Nick hurries out the house to make his appointment with Monroe but not before letting the girls in on his movie night idea. They agreed to it and negotiated for the choice in movie. Nick didn't mind for the most part. As long as he got to spend the time with them. He did make sure to throw in a jab about romantic comedies.

Nick arrives to find Monroe in conversation with a priest ordained in full clerical attire, leaning on a huge walking cane. Monroe looked engrossed in whatever the priest was saying. He didn't notice Nick's approach until he was right on top of them.

"Hey Nick, over here!" Nick walks the rest of the distance over to them. "Nick Burkhardt, meet Father Hadrian."

"Handrian?" Nick exclaims in surprise, grasping the other man's outstretched hand.

"No relation to the Wall," the good father explains.

"Father Hadrian. This is the Grimm I told you about," Monroe offers.

"I kind of pieced that together," Father Hadrian responds. "Come now. I have much to show you."

Monroe and Nick follow the priest into the massive dome that is the church building. They bypass office after office as they go further into the building. Nick can't help but ask his friend where this is all headed.

"Don't worry Detective Burkhardt, you have nothing to fear from me. My family would disown me should I lay a finger on you."

"How do you know about Grimms?" Nick wonders out loud. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Certainly, I don't," replies Father Hadrian. "Let's just say I have sympathy for your burden."

"He comes from a Grimm family," Monroe supplies. "His grandparents and parents were all Grimms but the gene or whatever it is skipped him."

"A condition that used to shame me greatly when I was in my youth," Father Hadrian continues as they descend a flight of stairs. "I have learned to see the positive and liberating side of things in my advanced years."

"How did you and Monroe meet?"

"I used to attend church here," says Monroe.

"Something I am trying to get him back to," comes the interjection.

Monroe has the grace to look bashful. "Hadri…Father Hadrian used to be in charge of the boys back in the day. Even though he wasn't much older than us. Kind of like a trial before ascending into the priesthood."

"How long have you worked here?" Nick asks, direction his question to the strange priest. Noticing how heavily he leans on the cane for support, a limp in his gait.

"This church has been my home for as long as I can remember," stopping in front of an ancient looking door, he announces: "We are here,"

The door opens to reveal a large room. The ambience feels like a cross between a library and a laboratory. Rows and rows of books occupy the shelves while large tables of bottles, pots and cylinders occupy the middle. Nick can't be sure but the back wall looks to be lined with weapons of various kids. He can't quite pinpoint what it is but the place looks familiar. It is not until he reads the label on one of the bottles around him that it hits him.

"The trailer," he exclaims. The place remind him of his aunt's trailer. The power and history it used to convey.

"Yes," Father Hadrian confirms. "Monroe and I got to talking before you arrived. He told me about how you'd lost your heirloom to a vengeful partner. I decided to offer you mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite so. Although truth be told, my benevolence doesn't come solely from the fact that you are in need. Monroe has told me about how you've friended Wessen instead of being prejudiced against them like most Grimms tend to be. How you've helped him and others. Standing up to both the Royals and the Resistance when it has been called for. This is why I bequeath you my inheritance."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" Monroe asks.

"Because, old friend," Father Hadrian says. "I wanted to judge Nick for myself."

Nick combs through some of the books on the shelves. A lot of them are like the ones he had. Old and worn out, first person accounts of Grimms long since dead. Many more of them though, were in pristine condition. Nick suspected someone had taken the painstaking time to copy the journals into much more resilient writing materials. The Wessen pictorials were also drawn in the same detailed design.

"It must have taken decades to assemble a library such as this."

"More like a century. My grandfather was the progenitor. He was a historian. Worried about the possibly of Grimm history being lost to time, he endeavored to collect and store as much of it as he could. A task he passed on to me when I was living with him."

"What of your parents?" Monroe enquired.

"They were around. Moving from place to place. Anywhere humans were imperiled by Wessen. They thought the life unideal for a child so they sent me to live with my retired Grimm grandparents. They were right, of course."

"Nice to know Trublel and I are not the only Grimm left in the world."

"Don't be so sure about that. They lost their lives to a group of Lausenschlange who took exception to their gift. The same Lausenschlange that came for my grandparents. The Lord being so good, I had a place to hide before the cavalry arrived."

"My condolences." Nick expresses.

"Life goes on," Father Hadrian assures him. "Enough of the gloom. Monroe tells me you are one of the detectives working the case on our students that went missing."

"Yes we are. My partner and I noticed they were all students of the Church's. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Anything I can do to help."

Monroe turned them out as he continues the tour of the library. Picking up this weapon then the other. Finding bullets for an Elephant gun and supplies of Siegbarste gift. No sign of the gun anywhere.

Back at the precinct, Hank has been idling about at his desk. Treading water in his attempt to make headway into the case. Closed cases have been the norm since he began working with Nick. He would hate to leave this one open. Considering a child's life was involved. Not again. Not after Holly Clark. Hank has faith in Nick's Wessen contact. They might as well call Portland the new wold at this point. Opening his desk drawer to take out yesterday's notes, he chances upon the twins' hankie. Hank forgot to give it back before they left.

There was something quite familiar about the hanky. The design was unique. One he was sure he had seen before. It him. One of the sisters who had been clutching a similar one when they came in to report the kidnapping. It was a bit of a stretch but Hank was in the mood for some Yoga.

Holding up his phone by the shoulder as he put on his jacket, Hank relates his discovery to his partner. Hank makes his way to the Church after confirming that Nick is indeed still on the premises.

Hank is escorted into the Church by Monroe whom he met at the entrance. Nick can't wait to show Hank the new Grimm collection but they have a job to do now. "That was quick."

"Perks of having a siren," Hank retorts. "After you."

Hank follows as Nick leads the way. Working with directions Father Hadrian gave him. The Father elected to stay behind because this section of the compound was prohibited. The compound was abandonedly eerie. Everyone probably going about their tasks. Nick and Hank run into a Sister vehemently opposed to their presence. A flash of their badges had here giving them directions on where to find the Sisters Abigail, Audrey and Joan. Albeit grudgingly.

"Think they're dangerous?" Hank wonders.

"We suspect at least one of them took down a Mauvais Dentes. By themself. Yeah, I'd consider them dangerous."

"So what's the plan? It's not like thy didn't do us a favour by finding those girls."

"Get as much information as we can," Nick replies.

"What are you two doing here!"

The detectives find the entrance blocked by one of the sisters they were after. Sister Joan to be exact. "Where are Sisters Abigail and Audrey?"

"Back there but you can't…"

The detectives pay here no mind and open the door anyway. They find themselves staring at a relatively small outdoor pool with a some sisters presently taking a swim. Others frolicking around on the edge. A good number of them in their dutiful habits while others wore modest one piece swimsuits. The detectives' stare is returned by the Sisters. Surprised to have their leisure time disturbed but more surprised to find males in this part of the building. Nick and Hank don't resist as Sister Joan grabs a hold of their arms and drags them back through the door. Shutting it firmly behind her.

"Are you crazy!" She bemoans. "I told you not to go in there."

"We're sorry but we needed to…" Nick starts.

"You should have waited at reception," Joan says. "What did you think? That we were going to run away?" Hank and Nick's silence says more than one words could. Sister Joan puts her head into her hand. "Go wait outside. I'll bring Sister Audrey and Abigail to you once they're ready."

Nick and Hank do as they're told this time. The three Sisters turn up about a quarter of an hour after the incident. An attempt at an apology is shut down decisively. "Save it," the youngest, Audrey says. "What do you want?"

"We'll keep this short," Nick says, planning to push their buttons. There is no way these three could have taken down a Mauvais Dentes by themselves. The only possibility were guns but Lucien's autopsy confirmed there was no GSW. The other feasible option was Hank's theory. They were Wessen too. But what kind?

"Do you recognize this?" Hank asks. Holding up the infamous hankie to them. Nick watches as a look of recognition appears on all three of their faces. Still no woge yet.

"Yes, it's one of ours." Sister Abigail says. Pulling out an identical one for the detectives. "Where did you get it?'

"From the rescued kids. Can you tell us what your handkerchief was doing with them?"

Sister Joan takes the question. "We make them for Christmas each year. Then hand it out to students and staff. We've made over a thousand over the years."

"Is that all?" Sister Audrey asks with a visibly triumphant smile.

_The hard way it is. _

"We know what Lucien Petrovich was. We also know what you are." Nick says. " You're Wessen."

"Are we supposed to know what that means?"

"Yes," Nick replies. "Considering you are Wessen yourselves." The remark doesn't elicit the reaction he was hoping for. "I'm sure you guys know Father Hadrian."

"He wouldn't!" Comes Sister Joan's terse response.

"Calm down Sister. Are you going to charge us with anything or are just spill more conspiracy theories?" Sister Audrey says with an air of finality.

"Look," Hanks steps in to say. "You may feel justified in what you've done but it's nothing to be proud of. You've only made things harder to find the girl."

"What girl." Sister Abigail asks in alarm. "The police reported all of them have been rescued."

"We though so but there is new evidence," Hank says. "Now we can't find her because the people who took them now we are coming. You can sleep happy knowing you've put a girl, a young girl in danger. A girl who could be going through all sorts of things because of your carelessness. We'll be coming for you if anything happens to her. You best believe that."

The threat succeeds in getting the Sisters worked out. All three of them woge with teeth bared. Massive canine tooth on display.

"We are done here detectives," Sister Audrey announces. "Have a nice day."

Hank waits for the Sisters to get out of earshot before asking Nick what he saw. Hank was now good at realizing when a person of interest woges in their presence. Mainly off of Nick's reaction.

"Balams. Remember former Detective Espinoza?"

Hank nods his head. "Especially protective of children. All three of them?"

"Yes. We've got our hands full now"

Nick and Hank meet up with Monroe outside by Nick's car. They told him how the conversation went.

"So that's it?" Monroe wonders. "You are just going to let them walk free?"

"We don't have any evidence. Being Wessen isn't a crime."

"But what about the little girl, man," Monroe persists. "Black Claw could be doing God know what to her. They could be turning her into a weapon."

"I know but there is nothing I can do," Nick answers. "Our hands are tied."

"Hank's maybe but not yours," Monroe says. "Put the badge aside and handle it Grimm style. What if the girl was mine? Would you just let them keep her?"

"Of course not. And I'm not letting anyone keep the girl but I can't become an executioner," Nick responds. "That's why there is due process. Just relax. Bud and the Lodge may come up with something."

"It may be too late by then!" Monroe explodes.

"Hey man," Hank intervenes. "Take it easy. Nick is not at fault here. We still have a couple of leads. I'm sure something will turn up. Take a breath."

Monroe runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry Nick. I just keep on thinking what if she was mine, you know."

"I understand. We all felt the same way when the Royals tried to take Diana," Nick says. "But trust me. We'll find the girl before Black Claw can harm her."

Monroe ultimately relents. He elects to stay at the church and read through the journals in Hadrian's library. Rosalee was out of town visiting a mixed breed specialist. Hoping to be prepared for any complications that may arise during the birth of their triplets.

Nick and Hank's return to the precinct doesn't bear the fruits they hoped it would. They were yet to get word back on who owned the warehouse. There was nothing to report from the notes their colleagues handed over. The children all had similar stories.

Day quickly turned to night and it was time for Nick's movie date with the family. He wondered what Adalind had planned for dinner. He'd taken to her cooking like Wile. E Coyote to the Roadrunner.

"Got to go Hank. Got a date with my woman."

"Look at you," Hanks says. "Grinning like the cat that ate the biest. Are you sure she hasn't put a hex on you?"

"Nice one," Nick replies. "Don't act so pessimistic. I hear there is a detective here with a thing for you."

"I've been through all of it before. No love for a gryphon."

"Ask her out. You know you want to," Nick says as his parting remark.

Hank stays in thought a good while after Nick leaves. There is no denying that he is attracted to Detective Randy. Acting on the attraction is a different conversation all together. Work place relationships are always tricky. Throw in the constant possibility of death on both sides and you have a relationship with the cards stacked against it. Then again, he could just ask her out. What's the harm in that? Hank thinks up a clever ruse to play it safe and still get Detective Randy alone.

"Hello there handsome," Randy says as Hank approaches. "What's up?"

"Just holding up my end of the bargain," Hank remarks. "Ed & Red's. You coming?"

Randy gives Hank a confused expression. "Our bet," he says. "I'd get you Ed & Red's if your theory about the Sisters was right."

A wide grin appears on Randy's face. "You old dog! I knew it," she exclaims. "So tell me. How did it go down."

"Let's just say appearances can be deceiving."

"I've got to hear this," Randy says. "I'll meet you outside in 5."

Hank smiles as he leans on his car waiting for Randy. A bit nervous about what he was doing. It has been a while since he was out with a woman outside his Wessen circle. Randy for the most part seemed cavalier about the whole thing. Hank decides to mirror her take. Treat it like two colleagues out for a bit.

Rosalee was due back in town later tonight. Driving home, Monroe was preoccupied with thoughts of all that he'd learned today. Hadrian's library was a treasure trove. People would kill to have the things in there. The Royals and Black Claw came to mind. Monroe felt his anger returning at the mention of the name. Black Claw crossed the line going after kids. Monroe could only imagine what the girl's parents were going through. He would be losing his mind in their position. His thoughts are interrupted by ringing of his phone.

"Hello," he answers.

"Monroe," comes the reply on the other end.

"What's up Bud?"

"Thank goodness. I've been trying to get a hold of Hank and Nick but neither seems to be near his phone."

"Strange," says Monroe. "Anything I can help with?"

"Well, you see, Nick wanted me to ask the Lodge to keep their ears to the ground. Nothing major. Just incase anyone knew where the last girl was being held."

"Uh huh?"

"You know my friend Arnold, right. Well he heard from a couple of Bauerschwein working at his place that a new group of Blutbaden where in town and where working on storage units similar to where they found the kids. You know I can't be sure but…"

"Where are they?" Monroe interjects.

"That's why I called," Bud replies. "Nick isn't picking up so I thought maybe you could go over to his place and…"

"It may be too late by then," a frustrated Monroe cuts in. "Give me the address and I'll take care of it."

"But don't you think…"

"Bud!"

"Okay, okay," Bud replies. "Here it is."

Bud gives Monroe the address. Monroe decides to go at it himself despite Bud's reservations with the idea. Bud's attempt at calling either detective still goes to voicemail. Hank is preoccupied with Randy, Nick with his girls Adalind and Diana.

Monroe parks some distance away from the destination, deciding to go the rest of the way on foot. He notices some men loading various items into a van. Monroe's woge to the guard at the door grants him access despite the strange look he gives him. Inside is a vast room filled with various antiquities. A Lausenschlange's moulted skin, amongst others.

Monroe's disgust at the Wessen remnants on display is surpassed only by his awe at the number of items from Wessen lore also on display. Making his way through the large room, he comes across a door marked private. Satisfied he isn't being followed, Monroe breaks the handle on the door and walks in to find empty cages on all sides of the room. Monroe turns his back to leave when his ears pick up the sound of short breathing from the farthest cage in the room. He would never have guessed there was anyone in the dark cell had it not been for his heightened Blutbad senses.

Walking slowly over to the cage, Monroe is startled at the realization of the occupant. A young girl. Surely not over 16. The girl retreats the closer Monroe gets, backing up into wall behind her.

Monroe holds out his hand in a calming gesture. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He tries to wrench the cage open but the lock holds firm. The young girl gets closer. More out of curiosity than security. "

What's your name?" She asks.

"Monroe."

"Yanet," she introduces herself before woging into the most beautiful creature Monroe had ever laid eyes on. Her hair turning from brunette to the darkest shade of red there is, her black irises backdropped by bright blue seas, ears elongating into elf like lobes. Her lips complementing the colour of her hair. Most striking of all was her skin. Monroe felt like he was staring at the northern lights. Her face was very much like a starry night. Little spots of white on a blue hued canvas. An aurora personified.

In his haze, Monroe fails to notice that another presence has joined his and Yanet's in the dark little room. "I am going to get you out of here," he promises her before he gets clobbered on the back of his head. The last words he hears before losing consciousness are:

"You shouldn't lie to children."

* * *

**[ Next: Lamentations ]**

* * *

I am still perfecting my style so please feel free to review. Especially on how dialogue heavy my stories tend to be. I wonder if I should take to cutting some of those scenes out. Once again, everybody stay safe. To those of us prone to bouts of depression. Remember to avoid the things you know will trigger to it. Stay strong. Lean on those you know care about you. No you're not bothering them. We all need someone to lean on


End file.
